Holloween Kiss
by AndiStar86
Summary: Rachel and her friends go to Pucks Halloween party. There she meets a blonde Robin Hood who captivates at first sight. First time writing ROMANCE (Faberry) Rachel's Parent's cameo in the beginning.


**Hello, I Hope everyone is having a great Halloween. This is my first one-shot. It's Faberry and I have never written Romance before, this is my first time. Anyhow, hope you enjoy. Thanks again to my amazing Beta.**

Looking into the mirror Rachel contemplated on whether she should wear her hair half up or down or if she should curl it or just keep it straight. Normally she would just have it down, curled lightly or worn straight, but she had added pressures of her first Halloween party lingering in the back of her head and wanted to look extra nice.

Rolling her eyes, she could hear her dad's bickering about who's hairstyle idea was better from just outside her bathroom door. They were both extremely excited about the party and wanted to feel included, so they had been throwing out style ideas for the last half hour.

Getting her parents to agree with her going to this party in the first place had been a little tricky. Her fathers' had been the easy sell. With the stipulation that she stay close to Brittany and Santana all night, they were fine with her going. Her mother on the other hand took a lot more convincing. It took awhile but she finally apprehensively agreed, but not before getting a promise that they would call if they needed a ride home, for any reason, no questions asked.

"Lee, what do you know about hair? You barely have any." Hiram said waving his hands in the direction of Leroy's hair with dramatic flair.

"Hey, I have plenty of hair." Leroy exclaims crossing his arms.

"Well I think she should have it half up with curls." Rachel's papa said.

"No, she should have it in pigtails." Leroy argued.

"Should not."

"Should too."

And this went on for about five more minutes.

"Okay both of you knock it off before I put the two you in time out." Shelby says in a mock stern tone, walking into the room to find both the men bickering at each other. She could hear them down the hall.

"He started it." They said in unison pointing to one another.

Rolling her eyes Shelby made her way into the bathroom. "Hey bug, did you need help with your hair?" She asked taking the brush from Rachels hand and placing it down onto the counter in front of them.

Receiving a small nod from the small girl, she got the hair curler out and began curling her daughter's hair in sections. It took only 20 minutes to do. Then she pinned some of it up with some bobby pins.

"Well, what do you think?" Shelby asked.

Looking into the mirror the small brunette smiled widely. "I love it thank you." She said into the mirror looking directly into her mama's eyes.

Shelby leans into the small brunette from behind and wraps her arms around her waist. "Your welcome baby, I'm glad you like it." Giving her a kiss to the top of her head she heads back into the room and finds both men in tears.

"Why in the world are you crying?" She asks bewildered. First, they were arguing now they are crying.

"She looks so grown up." Hiram blubbers.

"Oh, get a grip, you're acting like she's leaving off to college." Shelby says. Which only makes them cry even more thinking of their precious little girl leaving in four years.

Turning around Shelby signals to Rachel that she is going to take to two sobbing men out of the room so she could finish getting ready.

"Come on you two cry babies." Shelby says rolling her eyes playfully, taking the crying duo out of the room and down the stairs. She feels she has three kids at times.

* * *

Rachel was nearly dressed when Santana and Brittany came into her room. "Hey midget, need help?" Santana says playfully walking into the room.

Rolling her eyes. "Yes please, I can't seem to zip up the back of my dress." She pouts.

"Wow Rachie you look so hot." Brittany comments with a wide grin.

"Yeah I'm not sure we are gonna get it passed mama S though." Santana adds zipping up the small girl's dress.

"It's not too revealing is it? I mean I'm going to be wearing my red hood and it will hopefully cover the back of my dress." Rachel said referring to her hood laid over her vanity chair that would complete her Little Red Riding Hood Costume. "Besides I'm going to be wearing fishnet stockings." She said in a hopeful tone. She knew how her mother could be.

"Stop worrying you'll get wrinkles" The taller brunette says, pressing a finger to the middle of the small diva's eyebrow.

"Stop that." Rachel said swatting Santana's hand away with a mock scowl.

Laughing the Latina and Brittany finish getting ready. All the girls talked excitedly about the party and who they thought was going to be there. Once they were finally ready, they headed down to tell the parents bye and headed out for the night.

* * *

The house was already booming with music when they arrived. You could feel the house shake with the vibrations alone and the noise level was off the scales as half of McKinley High was crammed in here together. Puck really out did himself.

"Hey, let's go to the kitchen." Santana yells into her ear. Dragging her along by the hand before she even had the chance to respond.

Once in the kitchen Rachel spots Brittany happily chatting away with another shorter blonde she has never seen before. She looked to be dressed up as Robin Hood. And truth be told she thought the blonde (with no name) looked amazingly hot.

They made eye contact from the opposite side of the kitchen and held each other's gaze for a few moments. Both lost in some kind of trance. Rachel is however brought out of her long intense gazing by a not so friendly shove.

"Hey." Rachel scowls at the other brunette. "What the hell San."

"What." She shrugs her shoulders like she had no idea what the small diva was scowling about. "Let's get some drinks, yeah? I'm kind of thirsty."

Rolling her eyes Rachel nods. "Okay fine, but we are staying at Britt's right? I can't have my mom smelling alcohol on me." She says with a shiver at just the thought. Shelby was no slouch when it came to punishments.

Mimicking the small girls shiver she knew exactly how Shelby would react and she wanted to be nowhere near her if she did. "Yes we are, and don't worry mama S won't find out. Just don't overdo it or the hangover will give you away." Santana advised, having done this once or twice.

"Okay San, I'm trusting you." The small girl said slightly skeptical.

Santana then went into a small tutorial of how to make a quick mixed drink. She kept it simple, grabbing a bottle of rum, "Can you hand me the cherry Coke over there?" Then she placed about a less than a fourth of a cup of spiced rum into a red solo cup followed by the soda. She stirred it with a small straw and tasted it. Deeming it amazing because let's face it, she's that good she thought to herself.

"Okay here taste this." She says shoving the tasty drink into Rachel's face. Eager to see if the small girl liked it.

"Watch it San, you almost spilt it on me." She says with narrowed eyes, then takes her first sip and hums in approval. "This is actually really good." She says surprisingly.

Eyes lighting up, "Really?" Santana says with a wide grin. "Awesome, now remember the rules don't let anyone else make your drink, or take a drink form someone-"

"-Else and if I want another just make it myself or ask you or Britt, I got it San stop being a worry wart." The small girl finishes with a playful smirk.

* * *

The party was in full swing and Rachel slowly began to feel the effects of the alcohol and decided to step outside and get some fresh air.

Stepping out onto the patio, she leaned her upper body on the short fence that overlooked the backyard. She closed her eyes momentarily enjoying the light breeze she felt against her skin. Her body felt hot. She'd spent the better half of the night dancing in between San and Britt. All three loved to dance and were good at it.

Soon she is broken out of thoughts.

"Hey Red, did you get lost on your way from grandma's house?"

Glancing at the intruder Rachel was ready to chew them out for interrupting her alone time, when she realized it was the hot blonde Robin Hood form earlier.

"Excuse me?" She exclaims with her hand on her hips. She was not lost, she thought, as the alcohol swirled around in her head.

"Well I just assumed you got lost. I didn't see you dancing anymore." The blonde says with a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Stalker much?"

"Feisty. I like it." The blonde says playfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel had no idea why she was acting so irritable, maybe it was because she kept getting cat calls from all the gross football players and then Finn just assumed, she would go out with him and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Nothing." She sighs. "I Just really think you are beautiful." Quinn comments quickly, bringing her hand up to rub the back of her neck nervously. She really liked this girl. But the feisty brunette wasn't making it easy by any means.

"Me." The small diva responds disbelievingly. "I don't get it, you could have any girl or boy in that house." She says pointing in the direction of the house. "Why would you want me? You don't even know me." She questions with furrowed brows.

"I don't need to know you, to know that I like you and would like nothing more than to get to know you." Quinn says confidently.

"Really now?" Rachel replies with a lifted eyebrow. "Enlighten me then." She challenges.

Not one to back down from a challenge the blonde stepped closer. "First off you have these beautiful big brown eyes that I can get lost in." She brings her hand to intertwine with that of the brunette's feeling instant sparks shoot through her body. "Second your hand fits perfectly in mine. Third, you dance like you own the floor in complete confidence. That in of itself is a major win for me." She explains just three of the many qualities that attracted her to the small diva.

They stay quiet for a while hands still linked with one another. Rachel never had anyone say she is beautiful before, well not anyone who isn't in her inner circle.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" She questions skeptically.

"That's not even a question." The blonde responds seriously.

Rachel lets go of the beautiful girl's hand and leans over the fence once again lost in her thoughts. She so wants to believe her, but all the stuff Finn told her kept playing in her mind. He never once told her she was beautiful, nor did he care about her feelings or aspirations. He was nothing but a self-centered moron.

"Look if I'm making you feel uncomfortable, I can leave." The blonde stated in a dejected tone. The small brunette hadn't said a word for a while now and thought maybe she read her wrong.

Turning her head to look at the saddened blonde. "Don't go, I'm just in shock is all." She reaches out a hand to hold reassuringly. "Please stay." She adds lowly.

"I'm Quinn." She says in the introduction. Smiling widely.

"I'm Rachel future Broadway actress." The small diva responds proudly.

The night grew colder as both girls got lost in conversation. Rachel finally let her guard down and allowed herself to relax and enjoy Quinn's company. She really loved that the blonde was respectful and mirrored her morals and ideals.

Both were in an animated conversation about which movie was better, between the Sound Of Music or Mary Poppins both featured Julie Andrews.

"Hey short stack. Where have you been?" Santana states comes out of the house slightly peeved. She was a bit annoyed at having to go looking for the small girl.

"Oh, hey San, sorry I stepped outside for some air." She says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hi Quinnie." Brittany says running up to the shorter blonde and brings her into a hug. She then turns to see two sets of confused brown eyes on her. "She's my cousin." Britt says casually.

"Holy crap. Hottie Robin Hood is your cousin?"

"Hottie?"

"You think she's hot? I thought you said I was hot." Brittany comments with a frown.

"What? No. I mean yes you are hot, you're so hot I can't keep my hands off of you hot." Santana states pulling Britt into her for a slow but so full of passion kiss.

Smiling into the kiss Brittany pulls Santana into her more. "I love how you make my stomach fill with butterflies." She whispers leaning her forehead to Santana's.

"Get a room." Rachel comments with a smirk.

"Watch it short stack." She says with a mock glare.

"C'mon guys Puck is starting a game of spin the bottle." Brittany says jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

"You heard her lets go." Santana says leaving to follow Britt back into the house.

She watches her friends leave laughing all the way back inside. "Well should we go?" Rachel asks looking at the blonde questioningly.

"Sure, let's go." She says grabbing the small girl's hand in her own and walking her back inside.

Rachel smiled allowing Quinn to take the lead. The minute they entered the house it was once again raging with music loud enough to feel the walls shaking. Both girls walked into the small room which held the game.

"Why is Robin Hood holding your hand Rach?" Finn asked with confusion standing up from his spot on the floor in between Kurt and Mike.

"It's none of your business Finn, we are not together, remember?" She states annoyed at having to explain herself a hundred times to the giant moron. "Your words were, and I quote _If I can't kiss you or even go to first base, then we can't see each other anymore._" She finished with her free hand on her hip.

He took a step back, both the blonde and Santana's eyes looked ready to kill.

"You said what? Oh hell no." Santana was about to lunge at him before Brittany caught her.

"C'mon Sannie he's not worth it." She murmurs gently into Santana's ear. Smiling when the brunette leans further into her.

She saps out of her Brittany induced coma and moves forward. "Okay losers let's get this game started." Santana shouts loudly so to be heard over the music.

Quinn sits down next an Asian girl and pulls Rachel to sit next to her. "So, do you know these people?" She questions in a whispered tone.

Nodding her head, she pointed to all the kids in glee club naming them off one by one. "They are okay, but I really don't socialize with them." She admits to the blonde.

"Yeah because you think you are too good for us." Mercedes sneers next to her. Having heard the whispered conversation.

Quinn could see the divas shoulders slouch in sadness and was not having it. "Can't blame her, I wouldn't want to hang out with you either." She snaps back. "Besides she won't need any of you when she makes it big on Broadway." She says sending a wink at the small girl next to her.

Rolling her eyes Mercedes decides not to comment because she could already feel the penetrating glare being sent her way from the pissed off Latina cheerio.

"Okay losers let's get this game rolling. So, the rules are whoever the bottle lands on you have to kiss for at least 30 seconds or take a shot. I will go first" Puck states.

He spins the bottle and it lands on Tina. Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way over to Tina and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Wow you kiss really good." She says. Then turns to look at Mike apologetically.

The game goes on for about 20 minutes. Its Finn's turn and the bottle lands on Rachel. He smiles that annoying dopey smile. "Ok Rachel you have to kiss me." He says standing up.

"Yeah I'd rather die a slow painful death." She states, "I'll take the shot." She shouts to Puck.

"Hey, you can't do that, the bottle landed on you, so you have to kiss me." He said getting angry.

"No, you miss understood the rules, but that's nothing new considering you can't tell your left from right." She says with a shrug of her shoulders. Rachel then takes the offered shot and downs it like a pro. Though she nearly gagged but you couldn't tell through her show face.

"Whatever." He mumbles and sits back down, with that angry (constipated) look plastered on his face.

"Okay Rach it's your turn." Puck says handing her the bottle to spin.

Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes then spins the bottle. When she opens them, she sees that the bottle landed on Quinn. At that moment she forgets how to breathe and is very close to having a panic attack.

Sensing the diva's change in demeanor, the blonde reaches out a hand and gently pats the girl's arm. "Hey, you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to, we can both take a shot if it would make you feel more comfortable." Quinn whispers in the shell of Rachel's ear.

Snapping out of her mental fog, she looks at Quinn who is looking at her with these amazingly kind green hazel eyes. She leaned her head and presses it against the blondes. "I want to kiss you." She admits with a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

Mirroring the brunettes smile, the blonde nods. She licks her lips because they suddenly gone dry. She lifts her hand to cradle the back of Rachel's head and brings it close, their lips are less than an inch apart. With one last look into the brunette's eyes she leans in the final inch and presses her lips to hers.

The moment she felt Quinn's lips on hers she swore she saw stars. The blonde hummed in approval and pulled the brunette in closer. Rachel opened her mouth slightly swiping her tongue against the blondes silently asking for more. Both tongues battled for dominance. Rachel pushed Quinn's upper body down and climbed on top of her straddling her waist. Both girls losing track of time.

"Do we need to get the hose?"

"Shut up San, it's so hot. Can we go up to one of the rooms and make out now?" Brittany question with lust filled eyes.

"What? Babe um, remember when we talked about not saying certain things out loud?" The Latina brunette asked. She received a small nod from the blonde. "Okay well this is one of them."

"Oh, okay Sannie." She says and then leans in to kiss Santana for all she's worth. Then gets up to walk to the kitchen and get a drink. Leaving a very hot swollen lipped brunette behind.

"This is bullshit. What are you gay now?" Finn stands up shouting. Causing the kissing duo to pull apart abruptly.

Pulling out of Quinn's arms she stands with her arms crossed. "I believe love is love and sexuality is fluid. Not that I owe you anything type of explanations. Who I kiss is none of your business, and as of right now you need to step back." The small diva snaps with a glare.

"Okay dude, walk it off, leave her be." Puck said ushering Finn out of the room and into another one before he was attacked, the glares being sent his way were making him nervous.

Rachel turned and helped the blonde off the floor and then tugged her hand and led her to the kitchen.

The blonde could tell that the small brunette was upset, so she lifted her up onto the counter and squeezed between her legs. Looking up she saw all the vulnerability in those deep large brown eyes. "You were really brave in there. It was kind of hot." She says with a smirk.

"Really?" She smiles slightly.

"Yup." She says leaning into Rachels neck. It smelled like a mixture of berries and lavender.

Rachel laughs and pulls away. "That tickles."

"Sorry." She pouts. "Would you like a drink?"

Before she can respond "Hey bitches let's dance." Santana says coming into the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel hops off the counter "You feel like dancing?" She questions with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't even have to ask." The blonde says pulling a laughing Rachel behind her to the dance floor.

Rachel and Quinn spent the rest of the night dancing and having a good time. It was the most carefree Rachel had been in a long time, even though at the end of the night when she is lying in bed thinking of the blonde that stole her heart. She wondered when they would see each other again.

* * *

It was now Monday and she still had a headache. She was never drinking again and was thankful her dads didn't question it. She was grabbing her books for the next few classes when she felt arms snake around her waist. She practically jumped out of her skin, and would of knocked the person out if she hadn't recognized the voice.

"Hey Red, do you think you can escort me to my next class?" Quinn whispers into her ear from behind.

In complete shock the diva drops her books and turns around to face the person who has been haunting her dreams all weekend.

"What are you doing here?" She questions. "Not that I don't want you here, I just- Ugh" The small diva covers her face with her hands. Words never fail her but being around the blonde tends to render her speechless.

"I just transferred. I'll be finishing High School here at McKinley." She says pulling the small girl's hands from her face. "Now come here." She says tugging Rachel closer to her and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Mmm I love it when you kiss me." The small brunette mumbles in between kisses.

With one last peck Quinn pulls back. "Okay come walk me to my first class." She drapes an arm over Rachel's shoulders, and they walk down the hall, lost in one another.

Rachel never thought she'd be this happy to see someone and was thankful she went to that Halloween party. I guess this was turning out to be a better school year then she anticipated, she thought as she strolled along with the gorgeous blonde draped around her.

**Okay everyone that's it for this story. Please R&R HAPPY HALLOWEEN. **


End file.
